Oneshot - Ungeplante Verlobung
by Mabji Goose
Summary: John hat geplant, Mary einen Antrag zu machen, doch Mary verwandelt sich für ihn regelmäßig in Sherlock, er halluziniert! Und so merkt er nicht, als es der echte Sherlock ist, der sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzt und denkt, es wäre Mary. Hier lest ihr die Folgen! Johnlock!


Nervös rutschte John auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er fühlte sich hier, in diesem viel zu teurem Italiener und dem einengendem Anzug, nicht sehr wohl.

Außerdem kämpfte er auch immer noch gegen die Panik an, die in seinem Hals aufzusteigend drohte, wie ätzende Magensäure.

Wollte er Mary wirklich heute einen Antrag machen?

Er war sich sicher, dass die Frau schon ahnte, was er vor hatte. Trotzdem, sehr clever war das nicht, den immerhin liebte er die Blondine nicht, mochte sie lediglich halbwegs.

Er seufzte. Wann hatte er angefangen so selbstsüchtig zu sein? Die Frau so sehr auszunutzen, wie er es geplant hatte, war weder nett noch entschuldbar. Wann hatte er aufgehört nett zu sein?

Warum auch verwandelte sich Mary immer wieder direkt vor Johns Augen in Sherlock?

Natürlich tat sie das nicht wirklich, der Arzt halluzinierte das nur. Aber Mary war die Einzige mit der ihm das passierte. Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, woran das liegen konnte und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal.

Fakt war aber, dass John nicht willens war Sherlock Holmes vollständig aus seinem Leben zu streichen, also würde er ein Leben mit der Frau in kauf nehmen, die es ihm ermöglichte, eben diesem weiter Nah zu sein, weil die nur für ihn zu Sherlock wurde.

Selbstverständlich war John nicht dumm. Er wusste, wie ungesund es war sich selbst auf diese Halluzinationen einzulassen, sie zu stärken und weiter zu fördern.

Im letzten Jahr, also seit er Mary kannte, hatte er immer wieder Nachts wachgelegen und versucht sich selbst von diesem Selbstzerstörungstrip abzubringen. Wie man sehen konnte, ohne nennenswerten Erfolg!

Das einzige, was dabei herausgekommen war, war dieser bescheuerte Verlobungsplan und das Eingeständnis seiner Gefühle für Sherlock.

Gut, nur vor sich selbst, aber wenn sollte es auch sonst interessieren, dass John einen Toten liebte und sich diesen für den Rest seines Leben zurückwünschen würde?

Kopfschüttelnd zog er den Verlobungsring aus der Tasche.

Probehalber stellte er ihn in seinem Kästchen auf den Tisch.

Es war nur ein einziger, kleiner Diamant in den goldenen Ring aus Metall eingelassen, doch dieser funkelte im Kerzenlicht, wie eine winzige Sonne.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr nahm, überwältigte John die Panik aber sofort wieder und er riss den Ring zurück an sich, um ihn zu verstecken.

Blinzelnd beobachtete der Arzt, wie sich Sherlock mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf den Platz gegenüber ihm gleiten ließ.

In dem Blick des Detektivs lag etwas vorsichtiges und angespanntes. Das passte nicht wirklich, weder zur Atmosphäre im Restaurante, noch zu der Stimmung in der Mary ihn verlassen hatte.

Normaler Weise spiegelte Sherlocks Stimmung immer die von Mary, den schließlich war er ja auch Mary!

John dachte noch kurz darüber nach, wie kompliziert sein Leben geworden war, tat es dann aber mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

Wer wusste schon, was sich sein verrücktes Gehirn jetzt wieder für ihn ausgedacht hatte!

Einen Moment lang saß er einfach nur da und starrte den Mann vor sich an. Sherlock war wirklich zu schön für diese Welt, fast schon unwirklich.

Kein wunder, dass sein Gehirn auf diesen Anblick einfach nicht mehr verzichten wollte.

Aber eigentlich sollte er jetzt besser Mary vor sich sitzen sehen, alles andere wäre eine Art betrug an dieser Frau, oder?

Doch wenn der Blonde ganz ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste er eingestehen, dass er über den Zeitpunkt dieser Halluzination glücklich war.

Der Antrag würde dadurch auf jeden Fall leichter werden!

John grinste seinen besten Freund an und dieser erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch immer noch mit diesem vorsichtigem Ausdruck in den hellen, leuchtenden Augen.

Sofort wieder nervös, erinnerte John sich an seinen Plan und griff dann über den Tisch, um eine von Sherlocks Händen in seine zu nehmen.

Kurz wunderte er sich darüber, wie groß und warm die Hand in seiner wirkte, Mary hatte sonst immer klamme, feuchte Hände, was John gar nicht mochte!

Aber auch Halluzinationen hatte ihre Grenzen, weshalb er immer Mary hörte oder spürte, während er eigentlich Sherlock sah.

Ob Mary sich die Hände mit heißem Wasser gewaschen hatte?

Innerlich gab sich John eine Ohrfeige.

Er sollte den Antrag endlich hinter sich bringen und nicht über irgendeinen Müll nachdenken!

Der Arzt holte tief Luft, hielt sie kurz ein und raffte dann allen Mut zusammen. Solange er dabei in Sherlocks Augen sehen könnte, würde es schon gehen.

"Hör zu…", begann John und vermied es bewusst einen Namen zu nennen, denn er würde Sherlock sagen und Mary damit tödlich beleidigen, Er hatte den Fehler schon einmal gemacht, das reichte für den Rest seines Lebens doppelt. Und danach hatte er sich diese Vermeidungstaktik antrainiert.

Sherlock blinzelte noch immerzu ihren verschränkten Fingern hinunter.

"… also, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dich fragen möchte. Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar. Emotional bin ich immer noch nicht wieder ausgeglichen, außerdem bin ich pleite und langsam werde ich alt. Kurz, ich habe meine besten Tage wirklich hinter mir, aber trotzdem würde ich gerne alle verbleibenden Tage meines Lebens mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen!"

Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, das zu seinem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck passte, doch John hob abwehrend die freie Hand.

Er wollte jetzt noch nicht, dass Sherlock sprach, denn er würde es mit Marys Stimme tun und das könnte er in dieser Sekunde nicht ertragen.

Lieber wollte er noch einen Augenblick in seiner Scheinwelt bleiben und die bittere Wahrheit, dass Sherlock nicht mehr hier war, ignorieren.

"Daher möchte ich dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest mich zu heiraten?", endete John schließlich und zog dann den Verlobungsring wieder hervor, um ihn Sherlock entgegenzustrecken.

Aufmunternd lächelte der Arzt seinem besten Freund zu. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie seine Hand fast von der anderen in seiner zerdrückt wurde. Seit wann war Mary so stark?

Waren das Tränen, die in Sherlocks Augen glänzten?

Verblüfft starrte der Blonde seine Halluzination an. Er hatte Holmes nie weinen sehen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Mann bei ihrem letzten Telefonat oben auf dem Dach geweint hatte. John erkannte so was an der Stimme.

Aber gesehen hatte er es nie!

Die Sache war die, dass Johns Halluzination für gewöhnlich zersprang, sobald er eine Situation erlebte, die er mit Sherlock zusammen nie durchlebt hatte.

Jeder Kuss zum Beispiel.

Immer beugte sich John zu Sherlock, um diesen zu küssen, schloss die Augen und wenn er sie wieder öffnete, stand Mary ihm gegenüber.

Aber hier und jetzt wirkte alles so echt, als brächte John nur die Finger ausstrecken und über die Wange des Mannes zu streichen, um dadurch vielleicht eine Träne aus den Wimpern zu lösen, die er dann wegküssen könnte.

John blinzelte, wie war er mit den Gedanken so weit abgedriftet?

Hatte er die Antwort verpasst?

Dem Arzt wurde warm, als Sherlock bzw. Mary einfach weiter das runde Stück Metall anstarrte, ohne etwas zu sagen.

War der Antrag zu früh?

Hatte er gerade alles kaputt gemacht?

Doch dann streckte der Dunkelhaarige zitternd die Hand aus und bedeutete John durch seine gespreizten Finger den Ring anzustecken.

Pure Erleichterung durchzog Johns Körper, als er der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nachkam.

Es war so leicht das bisschen Gold über diesen langen, schlanken Ringfinger zu schieben. Sherlocks Finger waren schon immer schön gewesen. John hatte sie in den letzten zwei Jahren gar nicht so richtig betrachtet. Dafür konnte er sich jetzt gar nicht genug an ihnen satt sehen.

Schließlich musste er sich aber doch losreißen. "Ist das ein ja?", fragte der Arzt lachend.

Sherlock, der noch immer völlig überfordert und überwältigt wirkte, lachte stimmlos und zittrig auf, bevor er ein strahlendes Nicken zustande brachte.

Es war kein Glück, dass John verspürte, sondern lediglich Zufriedenheit. Denn nun konnte er die Realität nicht mehr sehr lange aussperren.

Er wusste, dass er Mary nun küssen musste und dadurch würde er Sherlock für den restlichen Abend verlieren.

Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund erhob er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, ohne dabei seine Finger aus Sherlocks Hand zu lösen.

Er würde den Mann so lange festhalten, wie er konnte!

Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe vor Johns Augen ab.

Sherlock, der am ganzen Körper bebend Luft holte. John sah geweiteten Pupillen in den hellen Augen, der Druck von Sherlocks Fingern auf seine Hand verstärkte sich noch einmal.

Im Hintergrund rannten Kellner hektisch herum, Kerzen flackerten abwechselnd heller und dunkeler und Menschen, zu viele Menschen, diskutierten lautstark Dinge, die Morgen ohnehin niemanden mehr kümmern würden.

Doch von diesen unwichtigen Details drang nichts wirklich in seinen Verstand vor, nur der Dunkelhaarige konnte ihn ganz in seinen bahn ziehen.

Und als John vor eben diesem auf ein Knie herunter sank und auch noch dessen zweite Hand in die seine nahm, da wusste er, ganz tief in sich drin, dass es kein zurück mehr gab und er an diesen Tag noch oft denken würde.

Sherlock blickte auf den Arzt hinunter und nie hatte John so viel Angst in dem Gesicht gesehen.

Der Blonde wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zögern durfte.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, beugte sich dann vor und presste seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Mund.

Augenblicklich stieg dem Arzt ein unglaublicher Geruch in die Nase und während er Sherlock weiter küsste, seine Lippen zu bewegen begann und den Druck steigerte, tauchte ein klares Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Ein Bild von Sherlock, der es in ihrer Zeit in der Baker Str. 221B,einmal gewagt hatte ins Bad zu platzen, als John sich gerade rasierte, nur um sein Aftershave aufzutragen.

John zog den Duft tief in seine Lungen und dankte in Gedanken dem Menschen im Raum, der zufällig das selbe Duftwasser zu benutzen schien.

Dann machte sich Verzweiflung in John breit.

Er konnte nicht aufhören Sherlock zu küssen, denn dann würde Mary wieder vor ihm sitzen.

Das wollte er einfach nicht!

Er könnte den Kuss einfach nie enden lassen, alle um sie beide herum ausschließen und obwohl er genau wusste, dass er keinen Sinn hatte, schob der Arzt seine Hände in Sherlocks Nacken, um ihn am zurückweichen hindern zu können und vergrub sie in den dunklen Locken.

Als John das erste Mal seine Lippen teilte und seine Zunge vorschnellen ließ, passierten viele Dinge gleichzeitig.

Zuerst begriff John, was er da zwischen den Fingern spürte. Er waren definitiv kleine, seidige Locken, aber Mary hatte solche Locken nicht, also was war hier los?

Zweitens vibrierte ein kehliges Stöhnen gegen Johns Lippen, von einer sehr tiefen Stimme, die ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen bekannt vorkam.

Und zu guter letzt hörte er noch von hinter sich ein entsetztes Keuchen und eine weibliche Stimme, die entsetzt fragte: "Was zur Hölle tust du da, John?"

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde der Arzt an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen.

Sein Bein, auf das er sich gestützt hatte, knickte unsanft weg und er verlor den Kontakt zu diesen sagenhaften, weichen Lippen, bevor er auf den Boden fiel.

Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte Marys Gesicht über ihm auf, doch nicht von vorne, wo sie hätte auf dem Stuhl sitzen müssen, sondern von hinten, mit erhobener Hand.

Also war sie es gewesen, die ihn umgeworfen hatte.

Blinzelnd starrte er zur Decke hoch.

Es gelang seinem angeschlagenem Gehirn nicht die Bedeutung aus diesen Ereignissen zu ziehen.

Das konnte alles nicht sein!

Und dann schob sich Sherlocks Kopf in sein Blickfeld.

Ihn so neben Mary zu sehen, blass und ängstlich und immer noch viel zu dünn, ließ die Dinge plötzlich an ihren Platz schnippen.

Der Detektiv fiel neben John auf die Knie und hob seine Hände, um den Arzt zu berühren.

Hektisch strichen die schlanken Hände über Johns Körper, suchten nach Verletzungen, die es nicht gab.

Dabei fiel John ein funkeln ins Auge, ein funkeln, wie von einer kleinen Sonne, eingelassen in einen schmalen Goldring, der fest um Sherlocks Finger saß.

"Sherlock!", flüsterte John heiser und tränenerstickt.

Er sah noch, wie der Detektiv nickte und mit den Lippen die Worte: "Es tut mir leid!", formte, dann wurde alles Dunkel um den Arzt herum.


End file.
